


Заблуждения

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Errors, Fraud, M/M, Prejudice, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Аластор уверен, что его дурят, водят за нос ещё до того, как он успел переступить порог.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 19





	Заблуждения

Когда Аластор впервые видит Короля Ада, то тот кажется ему… _простоватым._

Излишне наивным, слишком весёлым и с очень ребяческой улыбкой. Люцифер ниже его, ниже своей жены, даже собственной дочери. Голос жизнерадостный, а в глазах неугасаемый азарт. Он настолько сильно не подходит в рамки представлений, что ясно понимаешь только одно: _весь Ад его игровая площадка, не иначе._ И Люцифер посмеётся над твоим проигрышем, похлопает в ладоши за старание и с улыбкой помахает на прощание куда-нибудь в откуда-нет-возврата; например, в глубокую Бездну.

У Люцифера костюм неправильно белый, и волосы светлые-светлые, на пару тонов ярче, чем у жены и дочери — в Аду по пальцам одной руки посчитать тех, кто носит белый. Не пристало демону соотносить себя хоть с чем-то светлым и чистым — конечно, королям закон неписан и неведан. _Король Ада_ улыбается чёрным-чёрными губами, смотрит снизу-вверх и кажется _слабым._ Выглядит так правдоподобно, что Аластору хочется присвистнуть.

Аластор уверен, что его дурят, водят за нос ещё до того, как он успел переступить порог. Аластор не теряет улыбки, даже когда Люцифер предлагает ему спеть и станцевать — _Чарли определённо в папочку._ Аластор не видит — _скрывают чересчур профессионально_ — но чувствует, что где-то в разуме Люцифера без конца пляшет целый хоровод армия бесов.

Слухи не врали: их Король безумец. Тот самый, один единственный и неповторимый, актёр и зритель, дирижер и исполнитель, друг и враг. И Люцифер простовато улыбается, и в глазах ни намёка на коварный ум, и слова дружелюбные, ласковые, и отсутствие аристократических манер подкупает — Аластор не обманывается, только собственная улыбка дрогнула и перехватило дыхание, когда руку сжимают тонкие пальцы с безграничной силой.

Люцифер в отличии от них, грешных душ, никогда не был человеком, потому предпочитает вести себя, как заблагорассудится. Как не положено Королю, но дозволено единоличному Правителю. И ныне Владыке безумно нравится вводить всех в заблуждения.


End file.
